When the past shows up again
by moonshoesklaine
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt: Blaine's bullies show up again, he tells the New Directions to ignore them but he ends up getting cornered. The boys to the rescue!


When Blaine ran away from his old school, he thought he would be safe. He made sure that nobody knew where he was-not even Kevin. That was the hardest part. He and Kevin had gone to the Sadie Hawkins dance together when it happened;

"_Come on Kev-we'll be fine. I promise. The teachers are gonna be there and they can't do anything in front of them, right?"_

"_I guess"_

"_Well come on then. So, Kevin-James Thomas. Will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"_

And Kevin had laughed, he took Blaine's hand and stood up until they were face to face,

"_I would love to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with you. Now, we need to discuss suits."_

In the end, the boys had chosen to go with Light Blue. Blaine had gone to Kevin's before the dance. He greeted Kevin's mum and dad, and posed for photos on the stairs, and before too long, it was 6 o'clock.

Time for the dance.

The dance itself had gone fine. The boys made it the whole 2 hours without so much as a nudge, only a few disgusted looks-but they could handle those.

It was after the dance that ruined the night.

"_You know what Blaine, I'm really glad I came tonight. It was a lot of fun."_

"_I'm glad too, Kev." They were sitting on the kerb outside of the school, waiting for Kevin's dad to pick them up. Blaine had asked his own dad, but he was still undecided on how he felt about Blaine coming out, so he had to refuse._

_That's when it happened. Three of the biggest jocks in the school came staggering over to them. Colin, Danny, and Adam. They had been the two boys' biggest tormentors, neither of them had ever hesitated to throw the two in the dumpster, or lock them in a cupboard, even though they were only a year older than them._

"_Hey! Fairies!" Blaine could feel Kevin tense beside him. He took his hand in his and looked him in the eyes, "Kevin, look at me. It will all be okay. I promise. Just walk away and they should too. They're probably too drunk to even care." Kevin nodded and walked away, his hand still secure in Blaine's._

_Unfortunately, Blaine had been wrong. The jocks didn't walk away. They did the opposite. They followed Blaine and Kevin and somehow managed to back them into a wall. Colin made a move to shove Kevin, but a sudden adrenaline rush shot through Blaine, and he stepped in front of Kevin._

_Apparently though, the shortest kid in the school stepping in front of his boyfriend didn't earn him a medal. It earned him a punch._

_And another._

_And another._

_By the time the jocks had managed the tenth consecutive punch, Blaine was losing consciousness. He slid to the floor and Danny sent one more kick to his head. The last thing he heard before allowing the darkness to surround him, was the sound of footsteps as Kevin's dad and brother came charging towards the drunken jocks, causing them to run away faster than they had run in any football play._

He had to retell this story to the New Directions, when he had a full blown panic attack after being locked in the janitors closet as a prank by Jake and Ryder. They of course apologised, and Blaine forgave them, but he had to tell the story.

Kevin got out with only emotional scars, after all, he had been forced to watch as his boyfriend/best friend was beaten.

But anyway, when he left, he couldn't tell Kevin where he was. He had to protect him. He thought he had escaped the bullies for good.

And he almost had.

Almost.

He saw them on the day of the football finals. It was a home game at McKinley, against Westerville. Thankfully, they hadn't seemed to notice him, so he was free to watch the game with Sam without any hassle. Sam didn't miss the way that Blaine kept glancing to the left, so at half time, he and the New Directions approached him.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you just seem-jumpy, that's all."

And it was true, when Tina snuck up behind him he jumped 4 ft in the air.

"Blaine, come on man. What's wrong?" He took a deep breath in and sighed, he knew he could tell them, he was just worried that the boys would do something irrational, after all, they had threatened to kill the jocks when Blaine had told the story.

"Those guys over there," he pointed vaguely in the direction of where they were sat, laughing, and continued, "They were the bullies at my old school. I didn't even think they'd come here."

"Wait, you mean those are the dudes that beat you up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna kill them!"

Blaine stopped him, "No, Sam don't!"

"Why not?"

"Just ignore them, I don't think they've seen me yet, so just leave it. I don't want to start any trouble."

"Well I do,"

"Sam, leave it! Can't you see how scared Blaine is?"

"Okay, fine." Blaine shot a look of thanks to Tina and sat back down, relieved.

The rest of the game continued on, fine, until Blaine realised he needed the toilet. He excused himself and headed towards the toilets as quick as he could.

He flushed the chain, and walked out, anxious to get back to the safety of his friends-in a group the jocks wouldn't be able to do much, but alone?

Alone he was vulnerable.

He accidentally bumped into someone as he was walking out, and quickly apologised, but stopped half way when he saw who it was.

"Hey, look at this boys, it's Anderson." He tried backing away, but yet again, he was backed into a wall. He looked around, no teachers in sight.

He cursed.

Just as Danny had brought back his fist, about to send it smashing into Blaine's face, a loud "Hey!" from behind them, stopped him in his tracks.

Jake, Ryder and Sam had seen the jocks leave, and when they noticed Blaine was still gone, they headed out.

"What do you want?"

"Leave him alone."

"Yeah? Or what?"

Sam spoke again, "Leave him alone. Or I will kill you."

Danny shook his head, "Whatever, it's not even worth it. You're lucky Anderson. Extremely lucky." He walked away and Blaine slid to the floor. Sam offered him his hand, which he took, gratefully.

"You alright, man?"

"Y-yeah. I think so."

"Good-now, come on. Let's get back to the game,"

And then Blaine knew, he had escaped the bullies, because he had found new friends.


End file.
